


I Wear Your Heart on My Sleeve

by GuixonLove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Doll!John, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, cat!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat!Lock gives Doll!John a special gift and receives one in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wear Your Heart on My Sleeve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/gifts).



> Now with art by the lovely [Stitchy](http://stitchyarts.tumblr.com/post/86973604947/do-not-let-guxionlove-anywhere-near-your-au-she)!

John walks into the kitchen from their room and sees Sherlock sitting at the table studying something under his microscope. He smiles to himself and is about to walk into the living room when a brightly colored box on the table catches his eye.

“What’s this?” he asks, running a hand over the lid. He glances up and sees Sherlock staring at him, his ears twitching on top of his head.

“It’s for you,” Sherlock says simply, looking back down at his microscope. John stares at Sherlock for a few seconds before curiosity gets the best of him. He slowly lifts the lid and peers inside. Nestled amongst a layer of tissue paper lay a neatly folded up jumper. John reaches in and pulls it out to examine it closer. It was covered in blue and white stripes and was made of the softest material John had ever felt in his life.

“It’s made from cashmere,” Sherlock says quietly from beside him, causing John to jump slightly. He’ll never get used to how quietly Sherlock moves around. Sherlock takes the jumper from him and helps him pull it on. The fabric feels silky against the cotton of his arms and torso and John hums in approval. 

“Look inside the left sleeve,” Sherlock insists. John lifts up the sleeve, pulling it back and revealing a small gold charm in the shape of a heart sewn inside. He looks up at Sherlock and sees him smiling at him shyly.

“It was Mrs. Hudson’s idea,” Sherlock admits as way of an explanation. “She said it’s supposed to represent my heart and that you’re wearing it on your sleeve. I didn’t really understand what that meant but she insisted-” Sherlock was cut off from his rambling when John wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“I love it, Sherlock. Thank you,” John says, the stitching of his lips brushing against Sherlock’s neck. He pulls back slightly and runs satin fingers through Sherlock’s messy curls, gently scratching behind his ears. Sherlock purrs and pushes his head up into John’s hand. He laughs softly and moves his hand to scratch behind the other ear.

A few days later, Sherlock is scrambling around the flat, his tail twitching in irritation as he tears the living room apart. He was supposed to meet Lestrade about a case and he can’t find his coat anywhere. 

“Looking for this?” John asks from the doorway of their room. Sherlock looks over and sees John holding his coat. He frowns and walks over to take it from him.

“What was it doing in there?” Sherlock mutters to himself as he quickly slips it on. 

“Look inside the left sleeve,” John says with a smile. Sherlock freezes and stares at John briefly before casting his eyes down to look at the inside of his coat sleeve. There, sewn into the fabric, was a small silk heart. He slowly meets John’s eyes again, his heart skipping a beat at the way John is beaming back at him.

“I asked Mrs. Hudson if she would sew my heart onto your sleeve,” John explained, his glass eyes sparkling happily. “It seemed only fair since I have yours and you’ve had mine from the start.” Sherlock pulled John into his arms and hugged him tightly, his nose burrowing into the silky strands of John’s hair. 

“I love you,” he murmurs softly. John sighs happily and presses his ear to Sherlock’s chest, listening to his heart beat.

“I love you too,” John replies, smiling when soft purring joins the rhythmic sound of Sherlock’s heart. This, he thinks to himself, is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr as GuixonLove87


End file.
